Decaulion
Decualion is was born to Esther and a unknown father who were having a one night stand. Esther found out that she was pregnant and the unknown father decided not to take responsibility not tell that he was apart of the Primordials Werewolves and his mother was a vampire being the relative of Sila showing she had great powers and Decaulion is his descandant making him quite powerful. A unknown warlock locked his vampire side up and while working had somehow broken the spell and his vampire side had awakened and he dried his boss of all his blood and killed all the people working with him making a massacre. In cuba his birth home he met Mary Bennett who had conjured up a spell strong enough to bring both his sides together making the first ever Hybrid and the strongest. He started to train becoming smart and Dangerous learning how to be mature and not cocky or a hothead, he than thought of finding his father and searched. He than found his father in China and they got into a fight even though his father did not stand a chance he had more skill and than beat his son,He met a friend after that who was a nice warlock after staying with him for months, he left him alone in the house and Katerina Petrova had come and killed his dear-friend and he swore revenge on her and her relative. He fleed knowing he could not beat his father though stronger he needed the combat training. He traveled throughout the world siring Klaus and many unknown mostly dead now since he hunted them down making large Massacres. He had come to Mystic Falls after hearing about Klaus his creation siring other hybrids. When he enters town Bonnie senses him and sends Caroline to finish him not knowing he is a Primordial. Caroline throws a punch and he grabs her hand than snaps her arm breaking it than drains her of all her blood, Tyler appears and Decaulion just snaps his neck. He than fights Finn and stabbed him with a piece of broke table leg over 90 times than laughed Sadistic like. He than kills him by ripping his heart out and leaving preparing to slay Katherine out of revenge for Katherine slaughtering his dear-friend. Personality Eloquent and Intelligent also Handsome and Dangerous, he only cares about revenge and avenging his two favorite words and sort of a religion to him. He could be Malicious when really upset and causes killing sprees mainly on teens. Powers and Abilities The Primordial Hybrid inherist supernatural physical prowess of both Primordial vampires and werewolves. Their abilities enhance with age, blood consumption, and due to their werewolf heritage. They also possess a wide array of additional abilities including: *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires and Primordial Werewolves *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampires and werewolves *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- He can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance being part werewolf and his father a Primordial. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordial can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - The Primordial Hybrid are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - The Primordial Hybrid is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming being werewolf this applies to him. *'Blood of Primordial' - Similiar to his sire Klaus he can feed his blood to werewolf or vampire if they are dying. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Hybrid powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. The hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. Decaulion can compel original vampires, hybrids and humans Werewolves to. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their Primordial vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to Primordial vampires. Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a Primordial werewolf bites. Werewolf venom is always at a hybrid's disposal unlike werewolves themselves which produce them during full moons. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions as wolves when transformed. This is most likely since a transforming hybrid would cause even more damage than a transforming werewolf if the transformation was involuntary. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of displaying their wolf-eyes whenever they wish to. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. Weakness *'Hybrid Bloodline -' If Decaulion dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. *'Hunters Curse'- If a hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. *'The Cure'-If a hybrid takes the cure he/she will go back to the life of suffering as a werewolf transforming on the night of the full moon. Category:Hybrid Category:Supernaturals Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Werewolves